Lawn mowers are machines for cutting vegetation, such as grass. Often, lawn mowers are referred to as turf mowers. In general, an operator is in close proximity to the lawn mower to control operation of the lawn mower. In one example type, the lawn mower includes a seat upon which the operator rides during operation. However, there are various other lawn mower types in which the operator is in close proximity to the lawn mower to control operation of the lawn mower.
For the lawn mowers, the ability to perform a mowing action while the lawn mower is operated in a reverse direction has certain benefit. However, there may be some circumstances in which performance of the mowing action while the lawn mower is operated in the reverse direction is not wanted.